


Unholy

by gayforbeifong



Category: Avatar the Last Airbender - Fandom, Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Kinky, Little bit of Fluff, Little bit of smut, Waterbending, metalbending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:55:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26768347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayforbeifong/pseuds/gayforbeifong
Summary: After everything was said and done everyone was exhausted. With all villains defeated and the world saved, team avatar could finally rest.—
Relationships: Lin Beifong/Kya II
Comments: 8
Kudos: 98





	1. Chapter 1

"Thank you again for babysitting the kids so I could rest. I know your job isn't easy, but I appreciate everything you've been able to do for me," Pema said as she took Rohan from Kya. The young mom truly did look exhausted. Kya smiled sweetly at her. 

"You know I'll do anything I can to help you. Now that Korra is safe and the world isn't in total chaos anymore, I'll have plenty of time to help you any time you need. I enjoy spending time with the kids, we have fun together," The silver haired woman replied. Both them of turned to face the door when they heard a knock. 

"Am I interrupting something?" Lin asked with a small smile. Pema smiled back at her. 

"Not at all actually. I was just about to put the kids to bed, should I go get Tenzin for you?" Now, Lin wasn't one to get nervous or blush easy but when she did get nervous her tell was obvious. She clenched her fists slightly and said, "oh, that won't be necessary. I'm actually here for Kya. If you wouldn't mind coming with me I have to discuss something with you." 

Kya couldn't help but grin. "I finally have an opportunity to tease the infamous Lin Beifong about her biggest secret." She thought to herself. As the second went by Lin grew more distraught.

"Pema, if you need me Lin and I will be in her room." She nodded and waved at us as we left the room. 

"So, what was it that you wanted to talk about exactly?" Lin's breaths were shaky. She finally felt as if she were ready to confess her feeling for the older woman. 

"Uhm, well...let's go into the bedroom first," she said, her words full of anxiety. Kya giggled to herself, but Lin didn't seem to notice. When they reached room, she shut the door behind them quietly. "So what is it?" She sighed and turned around. Chief Beifong had been nervous before, but no one made her quite as nervous as Kya. All of the thoughts that came to her head when thinking of the older woman gave her chills. 

"Well there's something I've been meaning to talk to you about." Kya was smiling uncontrollably. She knew where this was headed and made no attempt to stop it. She knew Lin had been pining for her for quite some time, and the feeling was mutual. She so desperately wanted to take Lin into her arms and confess all of her feelings. But this was Lin's turn. 

"I think I know what this is about," She smirked. 

She was only a few inches away from the Chief. "This doesn't have anything to do with the crush you have on me..does it Lin?" Kya asked teasingly. The color drained from Lin's face. Her heart was racing. 

"How do you know?!" The darker woman carefully pushed a few stray hairs out of Lin's face, letting her soft hand brush across the other woman's scarred cheek. "I do have eyes you know. I see the way you look at me, Lin," She whispered as she leaned in closer. She could almost feel Lin's heart beating. 

The muscular woman laughed nervously. "Oh, I didn't know you knew. Was it that obvious?" She looked like a nervous wreck. She was most definitely visibly sweating and shaking. 

Kya grabbed her waist pulled her close. "You think?" 

"So...how do you feel?" The Chief leaned into her as she closed the space between them with a kiss. 

"Lin, I'm about to screw your brains out, what do you think?" The older woman whispered softly into her ear. 

Her knees were shaking as she fell to the floor. Lin looked like she was ready to pass out. Kya helped her onto the bed before she let out a low groan. 

"What's wrong? Are you okay?!" There was clear panic in her voice. The metal bender laughed a little as she placed a hand on Kya's thigh. "Yes, this uniform is a little restrictive though.." she said through gritted teeth. 

"Here let me help you." Kya started by taking off the torso piece. At this point Lin was continuously letting out little moans. "Does it still hurt?" She asked. The Chief grabbed her hand and rested it in between her legs. That's when she felt the root of her problem. Her face immediately went red. The fabric was moist. She removed it with ease and the metal bender groaned loudly. Kya rested her hand there again and felt her wince. Within a second she was on her back pinned the bed. The muscular woman's arms were shaking. 

"Do you really want me?" Lin asked hesitantly. Kya's eyes went wide. 

"Yes," She whispered. The younger of the two jumped off of the bed and sighed again. Kya was quick to jump off after her. "Lin what's wrong?" 

"Are you sure? I don't want you to feel pressured." She grabbed the metal bender's waist and placed a gentle kiss on her muscular shoulder.

"What do you mean?" She asked as her hands began to explore Lin's toned body. She took Kya's hand and kissed it gently. 

"I care about you, Kya," she said.

"I care about you too Lin. Which is why I'm doing this," Kya replied. In an instant her dress hit the floor and the rest of Lin's clothes followed. Lin's broad shoulders and muscular back were covered in little scars. All of which she had gotten from their countless battles with enemies of team avatar. Kya's gentle hands ran over each and every one of them. 

"I promise, I want you Lin."

"Turn around," she commanded. The water benders hands left her body as she turned to face the bed. Suddenly Lin's arms were around her, pulling her close. She titled her head to the side to place loving kisses all over. She was grateful Kya had returned her feelings. But at that moment she just wanted to taste all of her. 

The older woman's nails dug into her hips as she moaned. "Do something Lin, before I come up with much worse things to do to you." Lin roughly threw her on the bed. Kya sat up halfway so she could meet the other woman's eyes. They were full of warmth and excitement. 

"Kya..you are so beautiful," Lin nearly growled. Kya's eyes drifted over her body. She sat up and grabbed the younger woman's waist, pulling her down on top of her. 

"Can I take this off of you?" She whispered into Lin's ear. A shudder rippled through her body. She nodded quickly. Kya lifted the hem of her tank top and gently slid it off of her body. Part of her wanted to spend an eternity looking over Lin's chiseled body, but at that moment she needed something more. 

"I'm tired of the teasing. I want you. I want you inside of-" and before She could finish her sentence, The younger of the two thrusted a finger into her hard. Kya's eyes went wide as she pulled Lin closer. 

"Does this feel okay?" She asked as she started to leave gentle kisses along the water bender's torso. Kya groaned as she began thrusting slowly. Sweat was already running down her back. 

"Y-Yes..." suddenly Lin thrusted quick and hard, allowing Kya to let out a low groan. Her nails were raking down the Chief's back, which caused her to almost fall over. With a few pants she was able to pull herself together again. Out of nowhere she removed her fingers and pulled away from Kya. The water bender immediately used some water from a nearby vase and formed a collar around her throat. She pulled Lin close to her, making the younger woman gasp quietly. 

"Did I say you could stop fucking me?" Kya panted. Lin's eyes went wide and she slowly shook her head no. Kya grabbed a fistful of her hair and pulled back. "Now, continue. And this time if you stop the consequences will be much worse." 

"Y-Yes, Kya.." she finally managed to say. Kya let her hair go and the younger woman almost fell into her. Lin carefully slid one finger into her, and then another, and then another. Her fingers curled inside of Kya at just the right angle, causing her to moan out. Lin's firm hand flew up to cover Kya's mouth. 

"You don't want anyone to hear us do you? These walls are paper thin." This time, her collar turned to ice as she pulled Lin towards her. 

"What did I tell you?" The coldness around her throat was causing her to breathe shallow breaths. "I told you, no more interruptions. Now wh-" and before she could finish her sentence, the door opened behind them. They scrambled to get under the covers but the damage was done. Water splashed all over Lin and she let out a small gasp. 

"Lin I wanted to talk to you about-" when Tenzin looked at the two barely covered women his face went red. Thankfully, he immediately looked away. "I-I'm sorry, I thought you and Kya would be done talking by now. I'll just leave you two to it," he said as he quickly shuffled out of the door. 

At that point they didn't think their faces could be more red. They were both quiet for quite some time until Kya decided to get up. She reached for her dress and the other woman's hand caught hers. 

"Listen, I know that was awkward and embarrassing but please. Stay with me tonight. We don't have to do anything you don't want to. We could just...you know....." 

"We could what, Lin? Cuddle and fall asleep together?" She blushed fiercely. 

"Well...yeah?" Kya smiled at her. 

"Can I at least get dressed?" There she was, clenching her fists again. 

"You can if you want," she smiled back as she pulled on her tank top. Kya decided to put on her bra and underwear and leave her dress crumpled up on the floor. 

When she laid down on the bed She rolled over to face the green eyed beauty next to her. The most beautiful woman She had ever laid her eyes on was there, in bed with with her. She rested her hand on the woman's scarred cheek and stroked it lovingly. Lin's hands found the silver haired woman's waist and she pulled her close. 

Kya leaned in and kissed the younger woman's soft lips. This kiss was nothing short of electric. Her heart fluttered with joy from every kiss. Her head wasn't clear, but the metal benders lips made her question whether she ever wanted it to be again. Her lungs began burning from lack of air. When she finally pulled back from Lin, they were both nearly gasping for air. She rested her forehead against Kya's and squeezed her gently. 

"Kya, I really care about you. I'm sorry that I forgot to lock the door. I just want you to know that even though that happened, I still enjoyed my time with you tonight. If you're up for it we could make this a regular thing?" She smirked at the end. The older of the two moved in closer and laid her head on Lin's chest. Her heart was racing. 

"I enjoyed tonight a lot. I had been wondering when you were going to make a move," kya laughed. "Yes, I want to keep doing this with you. I truly do care about you. This is everything I've been waiting for."


	2. The Beginning of a Beautiful Thing

Kya woke up in the morning to an empty bed. When she finally decided to roll out of bed she saw a note with her name on it. She smiled to herself before rolling out of bed to start her day. Before she read the note, she started to pull her dress on. Suddenly, the door was blasted to the ground. She pulled up her dress as quick as possible and turned around. 

"Aunt Kyaaaaa!" Meelo screamed as he ran into the older woman. Ikki and Jinora followed right after him, almost knocking their aunt to the floor. 

"Oh! Good morning guys," Kya laughed as she hugged them back tightly. 

"Morning? It's past lunch time! Everyone is already up and at 'em! Everyone but you that is," Meelo said. 

"Yeah...how come you've been in bed for so long Aunt Kya?" Ikki questioned. Their aunt fake laughed and rubbed the back of her head. "And why aren't you in your room? Isn't this the room daddy let the Chief sleep in?" She quickly started pushing them out of the door. 

"Okay guys that's enough questions for now, how about you go work with the airbenders! That sounds like a good idea!" She said nervously. When they finally left she picked up the door and placed it against the wall. At this point Kya was finally able to read the note Lin had left her. 

"Kya, 

I'm sorry I wasn't able to stay in bed with you. Unfortunately Mako had called an emergency meeting. Something about a new gang in town that was worse than the triads. I'm not sure. Truthfully, I wasn't paying too much attention to what he was saying. You were the only thought filling my brain. Last night was my last time sleeping on air temple island. Maybe we could see each other tonight at my place? I'm not sure about your plans to go back to the southern water tribe, but I hope you don't expect to leave soon. I feel like we really connected last night and I'm not so sure I'm ready to part with you. It's your choice. I'll visit the island once I get off of work. 

Hope to see you then, 

Lin." 

After Kya read the note she smiled warmly and folded it up. She decided it was time to make her way to the dining hall for some food. On her way down to the dining hall, she collided with Tenzin. Her face went red, and she avoided making eye contact. He looked equally embarrassed. 

"Oh, uh, good afternoon Kya. Uh, I'm sorry for last night. I probably should've knocked." She just smiled awkwardly. Thankfully, at that moment Pema grabbed her so she could avoid saying anything back to him. The young mom pulled her into the acolyte dining hall and together they sat down. 

"Is it true?" Pema asked excitedly. Kya slapped my forehead and rubbed her face.

"Can Tenzin keep anything a secret?" The older woman groaned. Pema's face twisted in confusion. 

"Why would he have to keep that a secret? I was just talking about you staying on the island longer. What were you talking about?" She asked with suspicion in her voice. Kya clenched her teeth together. 

"Uh, oh well, you know...if he didn't tell you then it's nothing!" She choked out. The young mom looked puzzled for a moment, and then something seemed to click for her. 

"Oooh! You're talking about how Tenzin walked in on you and Lin-" Kya's hand flew up to cover her mouth with speed. 

"If don't mind, I'd like to keep this quiet!" She said to her. Pema laughed quietly. 

"I'm just glad you both finally did it." The older woman was taken aback. 

"What do you mean?" She asked as Pema motioned for someone to bring them some food. 

"Oh you know, everyone was making bets about when you two would hook up..." She muttered. Kya felt incredibly embarrassed. 

"Was it that obvious? Who all put in bets? Who WON the bet?!" The younger woman's eyes went wide. 

"Oh well you know, it's not my place to say. Hey, maybe you should ask everyone on team avatar! I'm just a mom what do I know?" She nervously chuckled. Kya glared at her then took a sip of her tea. Before she was able to swallow, she was elbowed hard in the ribs. She was ready to glare at Pema again when she pointed towards the door. There stood Lin with a small smirk on her face. 

"Did you miss me?" Kya's face instinctively twisted up into a smile. Just seeing the Chief made her heart happy. She quickly got up and met her in the doorway. 

"I did actually. It would've been nice to wake up next to you though," She whispered as she leaned in close. 

"Did you get my note?" Lin asked as she put her hands on the older woman's hips. Suddenly she was blasted to the ground. 

"STRANGER DANGEEEEERRRR!" Meelo screamed. Kya caught him mid air as he was gliding by. 

"Meelo, it's Chief Beifong! You know who she is! She's babysat you before!" The young asshole huffed at her. 

"Well I know that, but she was being handsy! Say, why was she touching you like that anyways?" Kya rubbed her face with her hand. "Could he be anymore like Tenzin?" She thought to herself. 

"Meelo, go find your dad. Go annoy him or something," She said as she shoved him down the hall. She turned back to face Lin. The younger of the two looked as irritated as ever. 

"Need some help?" Kya asked as she extended her arm to her. Lin's rough hand grabbed Kya's and the water bender pulled her onto her feet. "So...what are you doing back so early? I thought it would've taken you a while before you came back to see me." When she smiled at Kya her entire face lit up. The older woman's heart was beating fast. 

"I told Mako I had personal business here. So, I just let him lead the meeting. Sure, I listened to some of it but you were the only thing on my mind. And since I'm back I thought maybe you and I could-" She leaned in close enough to feel Lin's heart beating. 

"Let's go back to your place." Her breath hitched and she nodded. Kya grabbed her hand tight and together they headed off. 

— 

Kya balled her fist up and pulled on Lin's hair roughly. She whimpered quietly. Her position didn't last long. She was quickly thrown to the bed and pinned underneath the muscular woman. 

"You may have topped last time but I own you tonight." Kya's eyes went wide. 

"O-Okay.." Lin's hand wrapped around the water benders throat and she squeezed lightly. Kya's heart began beating faster. She wanted Lin to do something, anything. She moved her hand away and leaned down to place kisses along Kya's jaw and neck. Her leg gently parted the older woman's knees and she pressed against her core. A small moan escaped Kya's lips. She began grinding against the Chiefs thigh, desperately wanting to feel more. After being interrupted the night before she was ready for anything the other woman was willing to give her. Lin was enjoying taking her time. She wanted to make Kya a glistening, whimpering mess beneath her. 

"Take off your clothes," she growled. Kya quickly shed her clothes and sat back down waiting for the next order. "Because you pulled that little stunt with the ice collar you're getting punished tonight. Let's see just how much you like being tied up," Lin smirked. Cold cables wrapped tightly around Kya's wrists and pulled her against the headboard. She wasn't sure what sort of punishment Lin intended on dishing out but she was ready for it. The only thing she was able to focus on at that point was how much she needed her. 

"Aren't you going to take anything off?" Lin grabbed Kya by the chin and kissed her gently. 

"You'd like that wouldn't you?" This made the water bender smile and roll her eyes. Lin's hand wrapped around the darker woman's throat tightly, allowing her to manipulate her head upwards. "Did I see an eye roll? Because if I did, you might not like the punishment for that." Kya smiled sweetly at her. 

"Try me." Lin yanked down hard on her silver hair and she cried out in pain. The sensation sent shivers down her spine. 

"I'm sorry, who said you could speak to me like that?" She growled in Kya's ear. "Because it sure as hell wasn't me. And if you actually planned on finishing tonight you might want to think about being nicer." The older woman nodded in agreement. Lin let go, and resumed placing kisses on her. Her lips grazed over the other woman's collarbone, making her moan quietly. She laughed quietly in response. 

"Lin, please," She begged. The older woman needed her. After leaving a dark trail of hickeys down Kya's chest and abdomen Lin settled in between her legs. Her warm tongue teased the water benders entrance and she began to shake. She flung the other woman's legs over her broad shoulders, pushing her face further in between her legs. She lapped vigorously at Kya's core as if she had never tasted anything better. Her back arched and she pulled down on the restraints. She wanted to shove Lin's face further into her pussy but with the cables wrapped around her wrists she couldn't move. She gripped Lin tightly with her legs as the metal bender clawed at her hips. Kya was already so close. Just as her sweet release was coming on, Lin pulled away. She left Kya beneath her panting and whimpering. 

The older woman pulled roughly on the restraints. "Please Lin. Please let me finish," she begged. The Chief decided not to allow her that pleasure just yet. 

"Keep your legs spread for me," she said to the struggling woman. Kya grunted in response. Lin pulled off her white tank top, exposing her toned abdomen. 

"Now you're just teasing me," Kya said. Lin smiled, then pulled the restraints tighter. 

"Am I?" She asked innocently. The older woman desperately wanted to touch her. Still half clothed, Lin reached into her nightstand. She dug around for a moment, then pulled out a bright green strap on. Kya blushed deeply. "Is this what you wanted, baby?" Lin said as she put it on. Kya whimpered in response. Lin smiled and said, "come on now. Use your words." She climbed back onto the bed and grabbed Kya's thighs, spreading her legs once again.

"Please Lin," she groaned as the younger woman carefully slid the tip of the strap on into her. Kya was starting to feel lightheaded and her wrists were starting to ache. The pain couldn't distract her from the overwhelming amount of pleasure the older woman received as Lin slid the rest of it into her. She thrusted hard and fast, never giving Kya the opportunity to catch her breath. Loud moans echoed through the house with each thrust. Her whole body was on fire, every muscle working it's hardest. Finally, her peak hit. One, two, three more hard thrusts until Kya came with the strap on still inside of her. Her full chest moved heavily up and down as she panted. As she came down from her high Lin pulled away and climbed off of the bed. She removed the strap on and left to wash it. When she returned, she removed the cables from Kya's wrist. She was still so exhausted. As her heart rate finally began to slow down Lin climbed back in bed with her and wrapped her arm around the older woman's waist. She gently kissed her dark shoulder. 

"Are you okay?" She asked, genuine concern in her voice. Kya turned to face her. Her hand caressed the scars on Lin's face gently. 

"I'm okay. I'll eventually get too old to have cables used on me but I'm not there quite yet!" She replied. She attempted to move closer to Lin, but her legs were still in pain. Lin smiled. 

"Give me just a second. I'll be right back," she said as she pulled away once more. She picked her tank top up and went to put it on when Kya grabbed her arm. 

"Keep it off. You've got a nice body," Kya said in a very teasing tone. Lin just smiled and rolled her eyes. She left the bedroom and went into the bedroom to start a hot bath. Her muscles ached, but to her it was worth it. She finally told Kya how she felt and Kya reciprocated those feelings! After many years of repressing her true feelings, Lin finally felt whole. 

The scenes that had just been played out in her room ran through her mind over and over again. The way Kya's smooth skin felt against hers, the passionate heat from their shared kisses. Lin was happy. She wanted to just get lost in her thoughts, but Kya's beautiful voice broke her concentration. 

"Whatcha up to in here, Chief?" The still very much naked woman asked. Lin's eyes roamed her body. 

"Oh I'm just getting a bath ready for you. I figured a hot bath and some tea would help with all of your aches I caused." Kya smiled warmly before walking over to sit on her lap. 

"You know I'm a healer right?" She laughed. Lin chuckled with her. 

"I know that. But I want to take care of you Kya." Kya's face felt warm. She wrapped her arms around Lin's neck and kissed her soft lips. When they finally pulled away from the kiss they rested their foreheads together. When the tub was full, Lin helped Kya in. "Give me just a second," she said to her lover. Kya smiled and nodded. When the younger woman left Kya slid down into the steaming water. Lin had really done a number on her. Her wrists were bruised and from the waist down she was sore. 

She almost felt like a kid again. Being with Lin made her feel like she was a teenager. A teenager hopelessly in love, but Kya wasn't sure if she was ready to tel Lin yet. Everything was so new, she didn't want to ruin the relationships chances.

When Lin returned she was holding two tea cups. 

“Do you mind if I join you in there?” She asked. Kya beamed. The younger woman finished removing her clothes and carefully got in. She laid her back against Kya’s front and the older woman’s arms wrapped around her tightly. Together they rested, intertwined and as happy as they both could be


	3. Mini chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alright! So to sum up what this is, someone requested a chapter where team avatar is placing bets on Kyalin. And so I thought about it....and here it is! Enjoy!

Air temple island used to be a fairly quiet island...that is, until Avatar Korra and her friends came to visit. They were certainly a rowdy bunch but still, people enjoyed the energy they brought to the place. 

One night after a VERY long dinner, team avatar was huddled around the dining table. Korra's arm was draped over Asami's shoulders in such a way that made Mako uncomfortable. He knew they were together and had been for a while, but sitting there watching his two ex girlfriends be all over each other seemed like too much for him. To put it simply, he was being dramatic. 

Bolin was too busy cracking jokes with Korra to really notice her arm around the non bender. He had been the last to know about their relationship and when they had told him, he cried out of joy for them. Asami was just listening to Korra and Bolin goof off together and enjoying the way the avatars arm felt around her. They were all finally at a point where they could be happy and the thought of their happiness led to the thought of someone else's. 

"Okay, hear me out," Bolin started. "I think the chief has a crush!" The entire room went silent until Korra busted out laughing. Mako scoffed at the idea his brother had thrown out. 

"The chief doesn't like anyone, Bolin. I think maybe you're just overthinking it," he said as he continued to sulk in his chair of self pity. When Korra finally calmed herself down from laughing she said, "no, no, Bolin's got a point. Lin is head over heels for someone!" Asami gave a mischievous smile. 

"Oh, no. You're right. She's got it bad, Mako. Haven't you noticed the changes in her behavior lately?" The nonbender asked. He rolled his eyes very dramatically. 

"She's acting normal to me," he shrugged. Korra reached across the table to lightly punch his arm. 

"Just because she doesn't like you doesn't mean she doesn't have a crush on someone," the avatar teased. The fire bender sunk further into his chair and frowned. 

"Whatever," he said as he tried to brush off the joke. "Who do you even think she has a crush on anyways?" Korra and Asami looked at each other and grinned. 

"We think she's falling for Kya," they said together. Bolin's eyes went wide and he slapped the table loudly.

"YES! SHE MOST DEFINITELY IS! And you know what? I'm gonna go ahead and call it. They're going to end up dating and I think the chief will make the first move," the earth bender said confidently. Pema, who had previously been silently washing dishes in the other room, poked her head in to listen to the conversation. Tenzin was trying his best to ignore them. 

Mako scoffed once again. "I think I know the chief better than any of you civilians, so trust me when I say she doesn't like anyone romantically." 

"I wouldn't be so sure about that Mako!" Pema chimed in. Her hands immediately flew up to her mouth to stop herself from saying any more. Korra started cracking up laughing again at Pema's comment. 

Asami turned back to Mako and said, "I think she does. I'd go as far as to say that they might even end up together. But before anything happens, I'd bet a good sum of money that Kya would make the first move." Bolin raised an eyebrow. 

"How much money are you willing to bet?" He asked curiously. She smirked in response.

"Maybe...three-thousand yuans?" She said to him. Younger Bolin would've been dumbstruck with just the mention of that much money, but now that sum didn't seem like a lot. He thought about the offer she made, then smiled. 

"If you're being serious, then you're on Miss Sato!" he said excitedly. "Korra, Mako, you want in on this too?" Mako rolled his eyes like the DRAMATIC little bitch boy he is. 

"Bolin I don't think-" Korra quickly cut him off as she elbowed his gut. 

"Of course we would! C'mon Mako, learn to have some fun. Lighten up!" He continued to grumble and whine as he rubbed his now sore stomach. He started to glare daggers at Korra until Pema gently swatted his shoulder. 

"Be nice Mako! You know she was just giving you a hard time." He just grumbled in response. 

"Pema, if you're thinking about entering this silly contest they're blabbering on about don't. It would make me highly uncomfortable. Just leave my sister out of it," Tenzin said as he went to bed for the night. Pema kissed him lovingly on the cheek. 

"Goodnight dear." The second he left the room the young mother slipped a wad of yuan's into Bolin's hand. "I think that Korra and Asami know what they're talking about," she said as she winked and followed her husband to bed. 

All bets were finalized with a sum of cash and that was that. Now the race for Kyalin was on and all of them (except Mako of course) could not be more excited.


End file.
